


Feeling Devilish?

by flickawhip



Series: Seth Rollins Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Seth feels a little naughty... so do youWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Feeling Devilish?

\- “Feel like making a deal with the devil?”  
\- You glance up at Seth  
\- Your boyfriend  
\- You still can’t quite believe he’s yours...  
\- “What?”  
\- He smirks  
\- Moves to whisper his suggestion  
\- It’s lewd but you like it  
\- “How is that making a deal with the devil?”  
\- “You do like to take the Lord’s name in vain...”  
\- You laugh  
\- He’s not wrong  
\- Sex  
\- Love-making  
\- With Seth is passionate  
\- Often you end up moaning  
\- Crying out his name  
\- Adding several different sorts of variation on ‘Oh God...’  
\- You have a feeling tonight will be no different  
\- You wish it bothered you more  
\- It just doesn’t  
\- You love Seth  
\- You love his touch  
\- You love his kisses  
\- You love how he feels inside you  
\- Deep inside you  
\- “Well, why don’t we see how much blaspheming we can manage tonight?”  
\- You smirk  
\- Glad you hadn’t bothered to dress since coming home  
\- You’ve been wearing your underwear around the house  
\- You had a feeling Seth might be horny  
\- The two of you have only just managed to get a few days together after all  
\- He smirks  
\- Moves to kiss you  
\- “God I love you...”


End file.
